zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege
New Canton is preparing its attack, buck Abel has a trick up its sleeve. It's not what you know, it's who they think you are. Cast *Sam Yao *Janine De Luca *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh *Maggie Doane *Evan Deaubl *Nadia Al Hanaki Plot 'Run!' Sam asks Janine about getting the cameras back online. Runners 3, 4, 6 and 7 sound off. Sam sends them out to run interference for you while you distract the New Canton runners - Lem's headset will make them think you're one of them. 'It's Time...' Runner 7 sends Runner 3 off with noisemakers to distract the zoms. Runner 4 heads north to be Sam's lookout. The Runners discuss their nerves about the day's action. Runners 6 and 7 accompany you as you head into New Canton territory. You overhear Nadia instructing her Runners to begin the attack. 'Runner 38' Runner 7 reports back to Sam that New Canton Runners are headed for Abel. Nadia reports on Runner 3's decoy run, before noticing the signal from Lem's headset. She calls out to him, asking him to change direction to confirm that he's alive. You follow her directions, giving her further reason to believe he's still alive. 'Interception' Nadia asks why Lem isn't returning to New Canton and wonders what's happened to him. She then directs several of her Runners in your direction to recover Lem. Runner 6 warns you that the New Canton runners are getting too close. 'Abort!' Sam reports that your decoy tactics have worked, and have distracted the initial wave of attack. Runner 7 suggests heading down to Lindland Lake in order to further distract the New Canton Runners, but Nadia recalls her Runners before you can do so. As Sam celebrates, a transmission comes in from Runner 4. She reports a huge swarm of zoms - over 300 - heading directly for Abel. Her transmission cuts off abruptly with a scream. Transcript chatter SAM YAO: Okay, okay, got it! I said, I got it! sighs Janine, do you have any idea when we might have cameras back? JANINE DE LUCA: I’m not entirely sure, but constantly asking me is guaranteed to make it quicker. SAM YAO: You know we’ve got… sighs Runner Three? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whew… Runner Three, Simon, here. SAM YAO: Runner Four, Runner Six, Runner Seven. JODY MARSH: Runner Four, Jody, here! MAGGIE DOANE: Runner Six, Maggie Doane, here. EVAN DEAUBL: Runner Seven, Evan Deaubl, here. SAM YAO: You guys are running interference for Five. Keeping the zoms off, being my eyes out there. Because we have no cameras, Janine! JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t waste your energy blaming me, Mister Yao! Something out there has taken our cameras down. We need to find out what. SAM YAO: Yeah, only we have no time now, because New Canton are planning their attack right now! And we have one secret weapon. Because of the extra tech sewn into your equipment, they think you’re one of their runners, Five. We need every little bit of confusion we can muster. So, we need you to go out there siren, gates raising and move around - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, we know, Sam? MAGGIE DOANE: You say it every time. EVAN DEAUBL: Run! EVAN DEAUBL: Three, you heading down east with the noisemakers? SIMON LAUCHLAN: You know me, Seven. of noisemaker being turned on, beeping I love to be chased. MAGGIE DOANE: Steady there, Three. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Happy hunting, guys. Bag some big ones. JODY MARSH: Oh, I really wish you seemed to enjoy this less. It always makes me nervous! MAGGIE DOANE: We all find some way to deal with the pressure, Four. And the plan for you is what? JODY MARSH: I’m Sam’s lookout to the north. Aren’t I, Sam? SAM YAO: Roger that. I mean, yeah. I mean… Three’s right, though, isn’t he? This is kind of exciting. All of you teaming up, working to defeat the New Canton raid? JODY MARSH: Easy for you to say, “it’s exciting”, sitting in that chair with ten foot of fencing between you and the zoms! EVAN DEAUBL: Hey, hey! Sam’s doing his job just like the rest of us. JODY MARSH: Yeah, I guess so. MAGGIE DOANE: Anyway, if New Canton get in, Sam won’t be any safer than anyone else, will you? SAM YAO: laughs Yeah, I hadn’t thought about that at all! No, I had. That is basically all I’ve been thinking about the past 24 hours. Okay! So, yeah, Four - you’re heading up to the north? JODY MARSH: Roger that. See you on the other side, guys. If we all make it. MAGGIE DOANE: Way to guarantee we won’t all make it, Four. Okay, Seven. You and me are with Runner Five, correct? EVAN DEAUBL: Absolutely, Six. Here we are - Five, Six, Seven. MAGGIE DOANE: All we need is Eight and we could start a dance class. You get it? Five, six, seven, eight? SAM YAO: Alright, you should be getting close to New Canton territory now. Five’s headset might start to pick something up. EVAN DEAUBL: We’re not quite there yet, Sam. SAM YAO: I’m nothing without my cameras! static NADIA AL HANAKI: Can’t help you runners much without my goddamn cameras, but… Runners Thirteen through Twenty-seven - it’s time. We’ve had our orders from the council. Begin the attack. EVAN DEAUBL: Copy that, Sam. We saw ten runners heading towards you from the west, carrying heavy arms and bolt cutters. They’re serious about this. We don’t think they saw us. NADIA AL HANAKI: Got that, Fifteen? There’s an Abel Township runner with a noisemaker being chased several zoms to the east. Looks like they’re running decoy. Head in from the west - they won’t know what’s hit ‘em. MAGGIE DOANE: If we get much closer to New Canton, they’ll start to be able to see us with binoculars! EVAN DEAUBL: We’ll skirt round the edge through the woods. Come on! NADIA AL HANAKI: Wait, I see him! There’s his tracker! Goddammit, why aren’t those cameras working? Look, there’s Lem, Runner Thirty-eight! Yes, I know it could be a zombie. I know! I know he got bitten, but look how fast he’s going, and… Lem? Lem! Runner Thirty-eight, if you can hear me, change direction! Go towards Tulalley Curtis. That ridge with the tall stand of trees. EVAN DEAUBL: It’s over there! MAGGIE DOANE: Come on, then! NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh my God! Look! He’s moving. He’s changing course! It’s not a zom, it’s Lem! It’s Lem! Guys, Lem is out there! NADIA AL HANAKI: Where have you been, Lem? What’s happened? … He’s not answering. Headset must be fried. Why isn’t he coming in? Why aren’t you coming in, Lem? What’s happened to him? Runners Thirteen, Fifteen, Twenty-two, and Twenty-seven, head towards the woods. Lem’s there, and he’s - EVAN DEAUBL: It’s working, Sam! It’s working! SAM YAO: We see that, from the lookout post. NADIA AL HANAKI: … I know he got bitten, but… SAM YAO: Some of them are turning back. NADIA AL HANAKI: Look. They gave him that vaccine at Barry Base when he was there in the spring - maybe it really works! I don’t know why he’s not coming in! Maybe they’ve got him trapped! Thirteen, Thirteen, can you see him yet? MAGGIE DOANE: They’re coming up fast. We don’t want them to see us yet – run! SAM YAO: We’ve got vision on them, still around ten people heading for us with heavy weapons, but I think you’ve slowed them down and confused them! Booyah! We can take these guys! JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao… SAM YAO: I’m being told there’s still a possibility we cannot take these guys. Carry on. EVAN DEAUBL: If we head down by Linland Lake, where the old concert hall is… MAGGIE DOANE: Yeah, they’ll be there for hours looking for us! With all those wooded islands and that mess of buildings… NADIA AL HANAKI: Yes, I see that. Yes! Raiding party runners - abort, abort, abort! I repeat, abort the mission! Come on home, now. Right now! Don’t argue! Council orders! Abort, now! No, stop searching for Lem. If he’s out there, well… we’ll find him another day. SAM YAO: Woohoo! Yeah, they’re turning back! We beat them! Never even had to fight, they were just too goddamn chicken and confused. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao! SAM YAO: What, I’m not allowed to celebrate? … Oh, uh, why’s Runner Four’s transmission so faint? Yeah, yeah, yeah, do whatever you can to boost it. static JODY MARSH: Abel Township, can you hear me, Abel Township? Come in, Sam, please! Just please say you can hear me! They’re heading for you, Sam! From the north! There must be at least three hundred, and they’re just… I’ve never seen zoms look so purposeful! Abel Township, there’s an army of zombies heading for your position! Abel Township, I screams is cut off SAM YAO: I guess now we know why New Canton turned back. Category:Mission Category:Season One